YuGiOh! meets Angelic Layer
by charLene3
Summary: yugi and friends receive a letter sent from an unknown person which contains 4 free tickets to tokyo, japan. once they go to tokyo, the gang find out about the game, angelic layer. who sent them that letter in the first place? and WHY?? read and find out!
1. The Mysterious Tickets

Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets Angelic Layer  
  
By Charlene  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Tickets  
  
(A/N: hi! Uh. for those of you who don't know what Angelic Layer is, then you'll probably not understand this fanfic. This is my first fanfic so please R&R and please no flames.)  
  
One day, yugi and friends receive a letter from an anonymous person which contains airline tickets to Tokyo, Japan. ^__^  
  
Yugi: wow! FREE tickets to Tokyo! Wow! This is great! Wow!  
  
Joey: o__O;;  
  
Tea: I don't know about this yugi, after all, it might be a trap! *gasp*  
  
Joey: T__T a trap??!? are you kidding??! Maybe one of our adoring fans sent it to us!  
  
Everyone besides joey: -___-;;  
  
Yugi: the only way to find out who send this to us is to go to Tokyo!  
  
(at Tokyo, Japan.)  
  
tristan: hey yugi! Look at that GIANT tv!  
  
(tv shows two "angels" playing angelic layer)  
  
joey: excuse me there, but what're we watching??  
  
Some girl: doesn't anyone know what this is?  
  
(*NOTE: same girl who misaki talked to)  
  
joey: no.  
  
girl: it's angelic layer, duh!  
  
Yugi: ang-angelic layer?  
  
Girl:aaaaaah! DEJA VUUU!! *runs away screaming "déjà vu"  
  
Joey: thanks for your help!  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
Joey: ^__^ . ^__^; . ^__^;; . ^__^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: .hm. I wonder what this angelic layer business is about.  
  
Tristan: hey guys! That building there has an angelic layer tournament! (it said so on the sign)  
  
Yugi: ...hm.. by going to this tournament, maybe we can find out what this angelic layer thing is. let's go!  
  
Tea: agh! Yugi! There's a wacko scientist following us!!  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
Scientist: MWAHAHAHAHA! ICCHAN GO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! *falls--twitches* helloooooo there!  
  
Everyone: o_____O;;  
  
Yugi: uh. are you okay, mister?  
  
Icchan: sure I am! ^___#  
  
joey: yugi, we're going to miss the tournament!  
  
Yugi: right!  
  
*everyone runs to the building*  
  
icchan: *thinking* hm. interesting. I've never seen such people. especially the porcupine one. and that brown "boat-hair" one. or the blonde with crazy hair sticking out in the front. or how about that weird girl with the gaps in her hair. mwahaha. I better follow them and observe.. *holds leaves and twigs to disguise himself*  
  
tea: uh.. yugi.. why is that scientist still following us?  
  
Icchan: NO! I HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! RETREAT!! RE- *falls down then crawls away twitching*  
  
Everyone: O___O;;  
  
Joey: what just happened?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure joey, but we better enter the building before the tournament ends!  
  
*inside the building*  
  
joey: WHOA! This place is PACKED!  
  
Tea: hey, look! There are three free chairs!  
  
Yugi: where?  
  
Tea: next to that *whispers* FATGUY.  
  
Tristan: excuse me, sir. but I've just heard that in the cafeteria, they're giving away.uh.  
  
Joey: *whispers* free stools!  
  
Tristan: -___-;; .there's free food!  
  
Joey: WHERE????!  
  
Tristan: T__T  
  
Fat dude: oOoOoOoOoOoHhHhHhHh! FREE FOOD?! Thankssssss! *leaves chair*  
  
Tea: tristan! That wasn't nice!  
  
Tristan: at least we got seats! ^__^  
  
Tea: -__-;;;;;  
  
Joey: where's the free food, tristan??  
  
Yugi: T___T;;  
  
Announcer: welcome to the angelic layer tournament! For the first battle, in the west corner, misaki suzuhara and her angel, hikaru!  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
announcer: and in the east corner, ohjiro mihara and his angel, wizard!  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
yugioh people: o__o;;  
  
tea: what's going on??  
  
Announcer: angel hikaru and angel wizard, angelic fight!  
  
*"angels" start fighting*  
  
yami: *comes out of nowhere* yugi?? Where are we? This isn't a dueling arena? Are we still in domino city?? Why do these people look so WEIRD?? Why are those "dolls" fighting?? Yuuuuuuuuugi???????????  
  
Guy from the audience: SHUT UUUUUUP!  
  
Yami: ;______;  
  
Yugi: ^__^;;  
  
*after battle*  
  
announcer: hikaru is the WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEERRRRRR! *crowd cheers loudly*  
  
--in the cafeteria-  
  
fat dude: hey guys! Thanks for the advice! *carrying a ton of food*  
  
tristan: WHAT!?!?  
  
Joey: SO THAT'S WHERE THE FREE FOOD WAS!  
  
Ohjiro: hello there! I don't think I've seen you around here before!  
  
Joey: *whispers to tristan* hey tristan.. it's that dude who lost.  
  
Tristan: hey! You're right!  
  
Ohjiro: I can hear you..  
  
Tea: please excuse my friends, joey and tristan. I'm tea gardner! And this is my other friend, yugi motou! We just arrived here!  
  
Ohjiro: hello! I'm ohjiro mihara! It's a shame that I lost in the FIRST round. ;__; oh well! I'll try harder next time! Would you like to see my "angel"?  
  
Yugi: excuse me, ohjiro, but was exactly is an angel? O__o;;  
  
Ohjiro: ^__^ an angel is a high-tech toy that play in a game called "angelic layer". the point of the game is to defeat the other angel by knocking it off the "layer" or whoever's angel inflicts the most damage within 10 min.  
  
Everyone: o__O  
  
Ohjiro: and you can make your own angel! This is my angel, wizard!  
  
Joey: *mumbles* heh.. I bet tea thinks that you're HER angel. MWHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Tea: *punches joey really hard*  
  
Joey: +__+  
  
Ohjiro: *giggles* you can customize your angel however you want! *shows them wizard*  
  
Tristan: *snatches wizard* this looks like some kind of new "ken doll" or something..  
  
Ohjiro: -___-;;  
  
Tristan: *accidentally brakes off wizard's arm but no one notices* whoops. *holds wizards arm to his body so that his arms still looks attached to him* hey, ohjiro!  
  
Ohjiro: yes? ^__^  
  
Tristan: nice ken doll-oops I mean angel. ^__^;; heh heh. bye now! *runs really fast*  
  
Yugi: where are you going, tristan???  
  
Tristan: uh.. the bath room.!!  
  
Yugi: the sign says that the bath room is the OTHER way.  
  
Tristan: good eye! *runs the other way*  
  
Ohjiro: ^__^;; so does anyone else want to see wizard?  
  
Tea: ..huh? *notices broken arm* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: what's wrong tea?  
  
Tea: *whispers* wizard's right arm.  
  
Yugi: uh-oh.  
  
Ohjiro: hm?? What's wrong? *notices arm*  
  
Yugi and tea: ^__^;; uh-oooooh.  
  
Ohjiro: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WIZARD!! AAAH! HELP, BROTHER!! Please excuse me. There's an emergency.. it was nice talking to you! ^_^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Joey: *snort* haha! His arm broke off! *snooooooooooooort*  
  
Yugi and tea: TRISTAN!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Piffle Princess Toy Store

Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets Angelic Layer  
  
By charLene  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Piffle Princess Toy Store  
  
(A/N: hellooooo there! I hope you understand my story. ^__^;; well, yeah. please R&R!!)  
  
Tea: I can NOT believe you BROKE WIZARD!!  
  
Tristan: ;__; .it was an accident.  
  
Joey: hey look! It's that girl who beat ohjiro's angel!  
  
Tea: you were actually paying attention to the battle?  
  
Joey: LAAAAAAAAAAY OOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!!  
  
Yugi: -___-;;  
  
Tristan: hey! That's girl's got a Barbie doll! ^__^  
  
Tea: *sigh* huh?? She's coming this way!  
  
Misaki: hello! I'm misaki suzuhara! These are my friends, tamayo and koutarou!  
  
Tamayo: hi!  
  
Koutaro: hello there!  
  
Yugi: hi! I'm yugi motou and these are my friends, joey, tea, and tristan!  
  
Tea: pssssst.. Whatever you do, don't show your angel to tristan!  
  
Tamayo: oh! I see! So tristan's the one who broke wizard!  
  
Koutaro: *sigh* -_______-;;  
  
Yugi: may I see your angel? Her name's hikaru right?  
  
Misaki: sure you can see my angel! And yes, her name's hikaru!  
  
*hands hikaru - but before yugi could get it, joey snatches it away*  
  
Yugi: uh-oh.  
  
Joey: hey! Nice doll you got here! Heeheehaha. *starts throwing hikaru and catching it over and over*  
  
Misaki: HIKARU! Be careful!  
  
Joey: reLAAAX! See, no harm done! *hikaru's arm brakes off-everyone notices* oops. Heh. Misaki: HIKARU!!! My angel!!!! Mr. icchan, help hikaru! AAAAAAAH!  
  
Tamayo: you're an idiot.  
  
Joey: shut up.  
  
Tamayo: you better watch your words or else I'll use my karate moves on you!  
  
Joey: oOoOoHhHh.I'm scared! Mommy, help! A 6th grader is going to KILL me!  
  
Tamayo: *does one of her special 48 attacks on joey*  
  
Joey: +____________+  
  
Tristan: hey. You killed joey.  
  
Joey: *twitch* *fidget*  
  
Tea: Aw, man! He's still alive!  
  
Yugi: wait a sec, didn't misaki say, "icchan."?  
  
Tea: hey, you're right! That must be the name of that wack scientist!  
  
Yugi: hm.  
  
Koutarou: hey yugi, those friends of yours are breaking everything! Maybe they should get their own angel!  
  
Tea: you mean, we can get our own angel?  
  
Tamayo: yup! You can get them at piffle princess toy store!  
  
Yugi: thanks! We'll be back. Oh, and tell misaki that joey's very sorry for breaking hikaru!  
  
Joey: no I'm not!  
  
Tea: yes you are!  
  
Koutarou: no problem! See ya around!  
  
*at piffle princess*  
  
yugi: hey! Why don't we all get angels!  
  
Tea: sure! But I don't think we have the money.  
  
Kaiba: *comes out of nowhere* but I do! MWAHA!  
  
Joey: kaiba?!? Where'd you come from?  
  
Kaiba: never mind that. I see you all want these dolls, eh? Well I got my own! Bwahaha! *cough* ahaha!  
  
Everyone: o_______O;;  
  
Yugi: kaiba, can you please lend us some money?  
  
Kaiba: hm.let me think.NO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: -__________-;;  
  
Yugi: what if I said that I would challenge you to angelic layer after we get the dolls?  
  
Kaiba: hm.now that you've put it that way..nnnn-yes!  
  
Yugi: all right!  
  
*after everyone buys angel eggs and clothes, etc.*  
  
joey: hey yugi? Where are we going to open these eggs anyways?  
  
Yugi: hm.grandpa got us a reservation at one of the hotels! Let's open them in there!  
  
*at the hotel*  
  
tristan: whoa! This place is more expensive than the bellagio in las vegas!  
  
Tea: hey, there's our rooms!  
  
Joey: whoa! These rooms must be bigger than my apartment!  
  
Yugi: okay guys, let's open our angel eggs!  
  
*after the eggs are opened*  
  
Tea: these toys are more high-tech than duel monsters!  
  
Tristan/Joey/Yugi: *glare*  
  
Tea: heh. Just kidding. ^_______^;;  
  
Yugi: mines is short, lightweight, and for power!  
  
Tristan: my angel is heavyweight for a whole ton of power!  
  
Joey: mine is medium weight for half speed and half power!! ^__^  
  
Tea: mines is super light for speed but still with power!  
  
*after angels are dressed and everything*  
  
yugi: wow! This is neat! Kaiba also got us those training things when you can train at home!  
  
Joey: hah! I'll go against you, yugi!  
  
Tristan: ANGELIC FIGHT! 


	3. Angelic Fight!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets Angelic Layer  
  
By charLene  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Angelic Fight!  
  
(A/N: hi again! I hope you are enjoying my story so faaaar.. Yeah. well, thanks to everyone who reads my story and also to those who R&Red! By the way, it only took me like 10-15 minutes to make this story so if you think it's bad then that's probably the reason why. well, thanks again for reading! Please R&R!! ^____^V I'll probably make more fanfics in the future so stay tuned!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (*NOTE: I couldn't think of what to name the yugioh people's angels so I just named their angels the owner's Japanese name. ^__^;; except for yugi's angel)  
  
Joey: stand up, katsuya! *name of angel*  
  
Katsuya: +___________+  
  
Joey: STAND UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP, KATSUUUUUUUYA!!  
  
Katsuya: X___________X  
  
Yugi: attack, magician! *name of angel* *magician attacks katsuya out of the layer* yes! I won!  
  
Joey: STUPID THING!!!  
  
Katsuya: *stands up*  
  
Joey: T_______T *sigh*  
  
Tristan: next battle, magician against anzu! *anzu is the name of tea's angel*  
  
Anzu: *starts floating - with no wings*  
  
Yugi: what? Oh no! she can fly! Magician, dark magic attack!  
  
Magician: *attacks, but misses*  
  
Anzu: *knocks down magician almost out of the layer but then starts floating again*  
  
Yugi: *thinking: hm.. how will magician beat anzu?!? AHAH! I got it!*  
  
Magician: *throws staff and anzu*  
  
Anzu: +_______+ *starts falling*  
  
Magician: *kicks anzu off of the layer*  
  
Tristan: victory, MAGICIAN!  
  
Joey: hey tristan, did you turn into that announcer dude? Tristan: T_____T shut up.  
  
Yugi: yeah! I won (again)! *does ash's - from pokemon - pose when he catches a pokemon* ^____^V  
  
Tea: O_____o;;  
  
*after everyone's done training, they head back to the building where the tournament is at*  
  
Koutarou: hey there!  
  
Tamayo: welcome back! I see you all got angels!  
  
Yugi: yup! This is my angel, magician! ^__^  
  
Tea: this is anzu!  
  
Joey: this is katsuya! ^_^  
  
Tristan: and this is Honda!  
  
Tamayo: the car?! Hahahahahahaha!!! XD  
  
Trstan: Honda hiroto. ^__^;; and NOT the car!!  
  
Kaiba: *pops out of nowhere (again)* sooooooooo, YUGI! It seems that you have Your angel, HM??!?  
  
Yugi: that's right, kaiba! My angel will crush yours like a. an ice cube! O__o;;  
  
Kaiba: after the tournament, we shall battle!!  
  
Yugi: you're on!  
  
(after tournament)  
  
koutarou: CONGRATULATIONS on your win, misakichi!  
  
Misaki: thanks! It's a good thing mr. icchan repaired hikaru before my next battle! *glares at joey*  
  
Joey: ^__^;; hello.  
  
Tamayo: hey! Yugi and some dude named kaiba are going to battle!  
  
Misaki: hm. maybe we should watch! Let's go!  
  
*at the battle*  
  
yugi: prepare yourself, kaiba!  
  
(*NOTE: misaki, koutarou, tamayo, and icchan are all spying on yugi and kaiba's battle)  
  
*after battle*  
  
kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I LOSSSSSSST! ;___; how can this BEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?  
  
Ohjiro: *comes out of nowhere* HAH! I finally found you, tristan! You and I are going to have a battle!!  
  
Tristan: ;__; oh no.  
  
Ohjiro: now that wizard's fixed, you will be crushed!  
  
person: ANGELIC FIGHT!  
  
Ohjiro: uh... who are you?  
  
Person: no one. ANGELIC FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohjiro and tristan: -___-;;  
  
Tristan: *thinking: I guess I'll make the first move!*  
  
Honda: *runs towards wizard*  
  
Wizard: *once Honda reaches wizard, wizard unleashes his shield which sends Honda flying*  
  
Tristan: oh noooo!  
  
Ohjiro: ^__^  
  
Honda: *flies off layer*  
  
Tristan: o__O;; I lost within a minute. -___-;; actually, I lost within 30 seconds.  
  
Joey: you lost in ten seconds.  
  
Tristan: -____________________-;;;;;  
  
*icchan is still spying on them and eventually gets caught*  
  
yugi: hey! It's that scientist!  
  
Icchan: ICCHAN GO BOOOOOOOOOOOM!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! Hiiiiiiii-yah! *leaps off the very tall building he was spying on them from* GAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Everyone: O____________O;;  
  
Ohjiro: BROOOOOOOOTHER!!!!!!!!  
  
Misaki: MR. ICCHAAAAAAN!!  
  
Icchan: +_________X *twitch*  
  
Ohjiro: he's ALIVE!! MWAHAHA!! *influenced by frankenstein*  
  
(A/N: sorry for making ohjiro and icchan so weird.. ^__^;;)  
  
misaki: o___O;;  
  
yugi: hm. I wonder who sent us that letter in the first place??  
  
Icchan: I DID!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Icchan: I wanted to see how NON-CLAMP people looked like! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *trips* #___@ oooops. ^__^  
  
Yugi: if it hadn't been for you, icchan, we would've never been able to find out about angelic layer!  
  
Joey: yeah! Besiiiiiides, everyone's playing angelic layer nowadays! ^__^  
  
Icchan: ^______________^V icchan is moved is a special way!  
  
Kaiba: HAHAHAHA! I'm afraid not! Angelic layer was soooooooooooooooooooooo one hour ago!!  
  
Yugi: what are you talking about, kaiba!?!  
  
Kaiba: I have spread DUEL MONSTERS all around Tokyo!!  
  
Yugi: how??!  
  
Kaiba: I have my ways.. *laughs evilly*  
  
Everyone: O____O;;  
  
Kaiba: now everyone is into DUUUELLLLLLLL MONSTERS!! BWAHAHAHA *choke* AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: ..duel monsters????!  
  
Misaki/koutarou/tamayo: hey! Duel monsters is pretty fun! *playing duel monsters*  
  
Yugioh people: O_____________O  
  
Joey: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?  
  
END.  
  
charLene: Hey there! I hoped you liked this story! I sure do! I think it's pretty funny! Tell me what you think about this story, okay?? ^____^ sorry that chapter 2 was sooo short compared to chapters 1 & 3 .. Well, R&R!! bye! ^___^V *peace* 


End file.
